This invention relates to an improvement in or relating to a bound prevention device for a camera shutter.
Shutter blades for opening and closing a film exposure window or aperture are so operated as to move at a high rate of speed and thereafter stop quickly and therefore the shutter blades or associated blade-actuating members are susceptible to bound due primarily to their inertia, resulting in double exposure on the film. Various attempts have been made to eliminate this problem. One such attempt is disclosed in Utility Model No. 50-19437 laid open to public inspection and filed by the present applicant. This invention is directed to an improvement of the above Utility Model, the improvement providing a device capable of preventing accidental operation and of operating properly even when handled inadequately.
More specifically, the device prevents bound by stopping a shutter aperture closing member at its terminal position at the completion of its stroke. An opening member holds a charge member at the terminal position, and an engagement portion on the charge member engages and holds a closing member, thereby preventing the bound of the closing member. The engagement is forcibly released when the parts move into their charged position.